Vaina de Guisantes
by Arukise98
Summary: Hace 3 meses Naruto y Sasuke se convitieron en padres de dos hermosas gemelas. Aunque ya tenían previamente dos hijos varones más, Menma y Kaeshi. Las niñas todavía no tienen nombres, pero hoy es el gran día en que Sasuke por fin revelará sus elecciones. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser otorgar un nombre a un hijo?


En el hogar Uchiha-Uzumaki reinaba una atmósfera de felicidad y dicha, por fin había llegado el día más esperado por Naruto y Sasuke, iban a inscribir a sus hijas gemelas en el registro civil de Konoha, un acontecimiento muy importante y especial para cualquier padre de familia.

No era la primera vez que registraban a un hijo suyo, de hecho era la tercera vez, puesto que ya tenían dos hijos varones. Sin embargo, para estos padres poco comunes, repetir esta experiencia los llenaba de emoción y orgullo. Y más cuando los nuevos integrantes de la familia eran dos niñas sumamente adorables.

Las bebés ya tenían la capacidad de sostener su cabeza, y eran conscientes del mundo que las rodeaba. Ya contaban con cuatro meses, pese a ello, seguían siendo pequeñas y dependientes en algunos puntos de su vida, sin embargo con sólo verlas, sus padres contemplaban que tenían todo un futuro por delante. Sin embargo para la sociedad civil las niñas no existían todavía, pues su partida de nacimiento no había sido creada ni asentada todavía en el registro civil. El motivo del retraso fue debido a cuestiones médicas, originadas en su concepción y gestación extraordinaria, así como también a complicaciones en el nacimiento, que las llevaron a estar internadas durante un mes en el que hospital, conectadas a incubadoras y otros aparatos que vigilaban sus signos vitales.

Para comprender mejor la situación, era justo empezar desde el principio: Los embarazos de un Jinchuriki eran complicados, las mujeres sufrían el doble pues no solo eran vigiladas por la partera, sino también por un ninja especialista, quien se mantenía a su lado para impedir que el Bijuu emergiera, ya que a consecuencia de la gestación del bebé, el sello se debilitaba.

No obstante, este patrón de embarazo no podría ser aplicado a Naruto Uzumaki, ya que era un Jinchuriki masculino y naturalmente resultaba imposible concebir vida. Sin embargo sorprendentemente ocurrió, pudo engendrar y dar a luz, mediante cesárea, pues tenía un punto a su favor: una amistad con su Bijuu, y no cualquiera, el Kyubi, cuyos poderes estaban más allá de cualquier entendimiento humano, y eran perfectamente capaces de desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza.

En palabras de Tsunade Senju, médica ninja de renombre, los embarazos de Naruto fueron posibles, gracias a la intervención de Kurama. Llegó a esta conclusión luego de un examen físico, y una conversación con el rubio, quien fue mediador entre la galena y el Bijuu, de este modo se dio con la verdad que descifraba este enigma atípico.

La explicación fue sencilla, Kurama utilizó sus poderes para manipular el sello de cinco elementos, aquel que se mantenía inactivo en el abdomen del Uzumaki la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que se accediera al chakra de la bestia de colas. Ese tipo de sello era la especialidad del clan Uzumaki, por lo cual se desconocían los límites de su potencial, el único conocimiento que se tenía era que formaba un espacio interdimensional dentro del jinchuriki, en donde éste y su Bijuu podían interactuar sin problema. Naruto se lo describió a Tsunade como un cuarto húmedo, con agua turbia que rozaba hasta los tobillos, cuya única luz que alejaba las tinieblas, consistía en un artefacto parecido a una bombilla, que desprendía un fulgor tétrico y verdoso.

Fuera como fuera el aspecto del lugar, fue aprovechado por Kyubi, pues creó un medio ambiente favorable, una especie de capullo, semejante a los hechos por los gusanos de seda, pero más grande y fabricado con un poco del pelaje de una de las colas del zorro, con la finalidad de albergar un bebé, en el interior, ahí dentro se mantendría vivo y tendría un desarrollo embrionario natural gracias al chakra del Bijuu que lo acunaría y la energía de Naruto que lo alimentaría. Esta información se compartió a la Senju gracias al testimonio del Uzumaki, quien a su vez la obtuvo de la boca del propio zorro.

Pero eso sí, Kurama nunca quiso revelar el procedimiento que usó para lograr la fecundación, aspecto clave en este caso. Sólo se limitó a reconocer que los Kitsunes que se emparejaban con humanos empleaban esta misma técnica secreta, con el propósito de tener descendencia de forma segura, ya que los en ocasiones elegían a hombres jóvenes como sus parejas. Al ser criaturas místicas provenientes de la naturaleza no estaban ligadas por los prejuicios humanos.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, esta censura en la información no detuvo la curiosidad clínica de Tsunade, sin más datos conseguidos por el Uzumaki, fue directamente a revisar la literatura médica antigua, consultando múltiples libros y pergaminos, donde se detallaban embarazos anormales relacionados con jinchurikis. Finalizadas sus investigaciones, determinó que Kurama hizo uso del "Chakra dador de vida". Todos los humanos, incluidos los animales, lo poseían en sus gametos, ya que cumplían un rol importante en la formación de un nuevo ser. Con este dato revelador, la kunoichi sólo especuló que, probablemente, el zorro tuvo acceso a ese chakra especial mediante la semilla de Sasuke. No tuvo que indagar el modo en que Kurama consiguió este material, para la Senju no era ningún secreto la relación que unía a su protegido con el último Uchiha, así que no le pareció descabellado que durante el acto sexual el Bijuu se escabullera a recolectar el chakra. El siguiente paso solo se podía teorizar, probablemente unió este recurso antes mencionado con el chakra de su jinchuriki, empleó luego esa técnica misteriosa produciendo así un cigoto o huevo fecundado. Cabe destacar que, curiosamente, con el paso de los meses, el vientre de Naruto no creció demasiado, apenas era perceptible su tamaño, fácilmente con una talla extra de ropa podría disimulase, esto se debía a qué la mayor parte del feto se gestaba en el sello de los cinco elementos.

Lo que si se desveló, sin ningún problema, fue la causa que llevó a Kurama a actuar así, resulta que se hallaba harto de escuchar las lamentaciones y suspiros depresivos de Naruto, a causa de no poder darle críos al Uchiha. Por lo cual decidió quitarse de encima los lloriqueos. También otro dato importante que se descubrió fue que existía un límite implícito en este método reproductivo místico, solo se podía engendrar vida tres veces, sin importar el número de fetos en cada embarazo.

Sin más aportes para la ciencia, Tsunade cerró este peculiar caso, veía infructuoso seguir hostigando al zorro, él jamás compartiría los conocimientos milenarios de los kitsunes.

Por lo anterior antes mencionado, con este último embarazo gemelar, Naruto se despedía de su oportunidad de volver a ser padre de nuevo.

Habían transcurrido 12 años desde estas investigaciones, ahora la pareja ya tenía dos hijos varones crecidos: uno en plena pubertad y en rango gennin, mientras el otro recién ingresado en la academia. Lo que si era evidente eran las grandes diferencias entre ellos, que no sospechabas a primera vista siquiera que tuvieran lazo sanguíneo.

Por un lado, estaba Menma, era el primogénito, con 12 años de edad, su aspecto físico se podría considerar como la combinación de genes perfecta. Pues heredó el cabello negro azabache de los Uchiha, solo que este poseía un estilo alborotado y rebelde, a cada lado de su cara crecían unas patillas largas; el aspecto más atractivo estaba en su mirada, esos ojos azules brillantes, llamaban la atención. Su piel bronceada y tres pequeños bigotes en su cara, eran otras características que compartía con su rubio padre.

Por otro lado, estaba Kaeshi, el segundo hijo, con 7 años de edad, cuya apariencia física contrastaba drásticamente con Menma. El primer rasgo era el cabello liso de un rojo brillante, aunque cada fibra capilar contaba con un espesor grueso, claro legado del clan Uzumaki. Sin duda alguna si Kushina Uzumaki estuviese viva, estaría encantada con su nieto. No obstante, seguramente no sólo su pelo encantaría al habanero sangriento, sino también el segundo rasgo más marcado de Kaeshi: unos ojos traviesos, coloreados en un tono azul-violeta grisáceo que revoloteaban cada día que salía a jugar. Estos dos rasgos se confrontaban tanto con la piel nívea y algunas pecas que se asomaban en el rostro del niño. No poseía ningún bigote como su hermano mayor. Todo esto le brindaba un atractivo magnético y salvaje.

Y para completar el cuadro de diferencias físicas entre hermanos, se sumaban ahora, las gemelas bebés que, con tres meses de vida, ya contaban con sus propias singularidades tanto corporales como en apariencia física. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, se asemejaba al color del chocolate, según Sasuke, era una particularidad propia de los Uchiha, aunque el clan era más reconocido por sus luceros oscuros, algunos integrantes contaron con fanales café oscuro. Curiosamente la herencia Namikaze estuvo más presente en las niñas, al preservar el cabello rubio dorado brillante, rasgo que compartían con su progenitor, Naruto, quien lo delegó, a su vez, de Minato Namikaze.

Sin duda eran un equipo tag muy peculiar y colorido.

Menma bajaba por las escaleras, listo para la salida familiar rumbo al registro civil. Traía puesto una camiseta azul oscuro de cuello alto, con el abanico, símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda; acompañado de un pantalón corto, color negro, que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Cuando el joven levantó la vista se encontró con uno de sus progenitores, Naruto Uzumaki.

\--Otou-chan, dejame ayudarte con la bebé. - - sugirió Menma, al contemplar a su padre sentado en el recibidor, intentando ponerse el calzado con una mano, mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía a su hija, tarea complicada pues no quería dejar en el suelo a la pequeña cría.

Con la aparición de su primogénito, Naruto se sintió aliviado, trasladando a la bebé a los brazos del joven, a fin de meter correctamente sus pies en los zapatos.

\--Dinos de una vez que nombre le van a dar a las gemelas, es raro estar llamándolas: "bebé" o "princesa" --comentó Menma arrullando en sus brazos a la pequeña.

\--No lo sé, Sasuke no ha querido decirme--respondió, celebrando que sus pies entraron por fin en los zapatos.--Créeme yo también me siento extraño, a veces las llamo con nombres de flores.

Menma soltó una risilla por ese comentario.

\--¿Sakura-neechan te contagió esa manía también?--exclamó, con los ojos azules iluminados por la diversión.

Naruto también dibujó una sonrisa, la mención de la chica le otorgaba cierta sensación de aprecio, si en la adolescencia ya mantenía una amistad con Sakura Haruno, ahora en su etapa adulta, como padre, ese lazo se profundizó hasta convertirse en algo más estrecho, como ese tipo de relación donde un amigo pasa a ser considerado como un miembro muy querido para la familia. Sus atenciones fueron la clave, Sakura no sólo les había dado indicaciones médicas y consejos para mejorar la vida de sus hijos, sino también los apoyó mucho en las emergencias médicas que tuvieron, como cuando algún bebé sufría de fiebre repentina.

\--Sí, me pareció tierno adoptar esa misma costumbre.--comentó orgulloso de la amistad entre la médico y él.

\--¿Sabes quién más adquirió ese hábito?

\--¿Quién?- -cuestionó lleno de curiosidad, sus opciones eran limitadas.

Iruka, era su primer sospechoso, la última vez que los visitó, se comportó como un abuelo orgulloso, mimando a las bebés y arrullando por turnos a cada chiquita. Luego seguía Kakashi en su lista, el jounin podría tener esa manía oculta muy bien camuflada, después de todo ya había manifestado una actitud paternal en una ocasión en que acudió a cuidar a las bebés, esa vez lo sorprendieron con un mandil rosa preparando los biberones, y practicando alegremente canciones infantiles, sonriendo alegremente en cada estrofa, el gesto fue perfectamente perceptible debajo de su máscara.

Después de unos segundos de conjeturas, Menma respondió:

\--Kaeshi. Hace una semana lo atrapé en fragante. Abrazó a una de las bebés llamándola Haruhi (día de primavera) , y luego nombró a la otra Haruki (brillo del sol) , fue muy tierno ver ese lado suyo, considerando que hace unos meses mostró que estaba celoso de ellas.--ilustró, evidenciando a su hermano menor.

\--¡Niisan, prometiste que no lo contarías a nadie!--reprochó molesto Kaeshi que recién entraba en escena, bajando las escaleras, totalmente preparado para unirse a la familia en su paseo. Vestía una playera blanca con el símbolo del remolino pasmada en el pecho, y encima de esta una chaqueta azul rey de manga corta, y completando el conjunto unos pantalones negros.

\- ¡Además yo no estaba celoso!--bramó con el mismo tono enfadado.

\--¿A no?, cuando las conociste comentaste que eran feas.--contrarestó, recordándole su actitud anterior.

\--¡Yo...era muy pequeño! He cambiado, ¡joder!--chilló poniéndose rojo, totalmente avergonzado, e inflando sus mejillas, no podía negar el pasado.

Cuando Kaeshi supo que tendría dos nuevas hermanas, su intuición le dijo que dejaría de ser el hijo consentido. Sus padres estuvieron todo un mes viviendo prácticamente en el hospital, debido a que las bebés nacieron con pulmones débiles y requerían de atención hospitalaria. En ese período, Iruka cuidó tanto de Menma como de Kaeshi mientras se resolvía la situación de su nuevo cargo como director de la academia ninja, pues como un simple maestro todavía tenía tiempo libre. Unos días después, le dieron la excelente noticia a Umino que sería promovido, casi al tiempo que le dieron el alta a las bebés. Cuando las trajeron a casa, se transformaron en el mundo de Naruto y Sasuke, no se separaban de ellas por mucho tiempo, estaban al pendiente día y noche, a causa a la frágil salud de las gemelas que seguían demandando cuidados especiales. Con la ausencia de sus padres e Iruka ocupado con su nuevo puesto laboral, Menma fue el que se encargó de sus necesidades, desde recibirlo cuando volvía de la academia hasta sus comidas, además de ayudarlo con la tarea, pero cuando su hermano mayor tenía misión, el niño se la pasaba en soledad practicando el lanzamiento de shuriken.

Este cambio de ritmo en su vida, le afectó demasiado, por ello cuando su hermano mayor estaba ausente, intentó llamar la atención de maneras equivocadas haciendo travesuras peligrosas, eso solo acarreó regaños por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estresados por la condición de salud de sus hijas, no se detuvieron a pensar en los problemas emocionales de su hijo menor.

En última instancia, Menma salió al rescate a fin de disminuir la tensión en el hogar, en la primera oportunidad en que las gemelas fueron revisadas por Sakura, en las múltiples consultas de rutina, y sin Kaeshi presente, el primogénito tuvo una conversación formal con sus padres, exponiéndoles el daño que le hacían a su hermano menor, al no detenerse a investigar la razón de su comportamiento, y solo limitarse a castigarle. Comprendía la angustia por el estado de sus hermanitas pero no podía permitir que Kaeshi fuera dejado de lado.

Naruto y Sasuke reflexionaron por fin acerca de la mala reacción que tuvieron, proponiéndole a Menma que les ayudara con la crianza de Kaeshi un poco más, mientras la salud de las bebitas se estabilizaba, así podrían echar manos a la obra a una solución satisfactoria y favorable para la familia, además de prometer disculparse con su hijo menor. Por este motivo, Menma pidió un descanso de misiones, con el propósito de pasar tiempo completo de calidad con su hermano menor, mediante diversas actividades como: entrenar juntos, jugar en el parque, leyéndole libros y paseando por Konoha.

Una vez que se ganó la confianza del infante, Menma le dejó el camino libre a sus padres, ellos primeramente le pidieron perdón a su hijo, le explicaron que cometieron el error de pensar que ellos estarían bien solos, y solo dedicar su atención y tiempo a las gemelas. No había sido su intención ignorarlo, solo que tenían miedo que si despegaban la vista de las bebés, estas podrían empeorar, al haber nacido prematuras, existía la posibilidad de que dejaran de respirar. Dieron su palabra que buscarían la manera de pasar tiempo con cada uno de sus retoños. Por ese lado la soledad de Kaeshi que intentaba esconder con travesuras, quedó saldada.

Por otra parte, Menma eliminó los celos de Kaeshi al sentarse con este, y relatarle que a él también le ocurrió lo mismo cuando el propio Kaeshi estaba por nacer, sintió que sus padres ya no lo querrían igual, pero Sakura-chan le enseñó que sus padres no lo ignoraban a propósito, sino que se preocupaban por el bebé, debido a su estado indefenso y vulnerabilidad física. Y ahora la historia se repetía con las gemelas.

Esa plática hizo eco en Kaeshi, corrigiendo su actitud, volviéndose más acomedido, ayudaba con las tareas domésticas, y de vez en cuando aportaba en el cuidado de sus hermanitas, con tareas tales como cambiar el pañal o hacer que eruptaran, pero nunca se le vio haciéndoles mimos o demostraciones de cariño, todavía guardaba cierto recelo. No obstante, con el paso de las semanas, aprendió a querer a sus nuevas hermanas.

El bramido del pelirrojo interrumpió el descanso de la bebé que Menma abrazaba unos llamativos y curiosos ojos castaños buscaron el origen de esas voces, que se le hacían más que familiares. Aunque tuviera poco tiempo de vida, ya reconocía las voces de sus hermanos mayores.

-Vamos, sabes que solo te molesto, por que te quiero. - -confesó Menma, despeinando el cabello de su hermano menor y dándose cuenta que su hermanita estaba despierta, atenta al coloquio que se levantó.

\--¡Hey, me acabo de peinar, niisan! - - gritó, alejando de un manotazo los cariños de Menma, percatándose en el acto de que la bebe se hallaba despabilada, pues estaba muy cerca de él.

\--¿Estabas peinado? Con ese cabello tan grueso, rojo y liso, no se nota la diferencia--remarcó.

Kaeshi volvió a inflar sus mejillas y ponerse colorado del enojo.

\--Mira hermanita, ahora nuestro Kaeshi parece un lindo tomate. - -declaró Menma con una sonrisa pícara, levantando un poco a la nena con el propósito de que viera el estado del susodicho. La bebé movió levemente sus bracitos, intentando alcanzar a su irritado hermano.

\--¡Ustedes dos basta ya! --exigió Naruto con tono autoritario, Menma y Kaeshi guardaron silencio inmediatamente, el rostro y voz de su padre reflejaba que estaba molesto--No incluyan a su hermana en sus discusiones filiales.

Los dos encaminaron sus ojos a su pequeña hermana, que permanecía agitándose en los brazos de Menma, sin embargo cuando vio que sus hermanos sólo la miraban seriamente abandonando ese tono de pelea chistosa, su energía bajó, sintiéndose intimidada, empezó a gimotear como advertencia de que un iniciaría un episodio de llanto. Velozmente, el primogénito de Naruto, la arrulló suavemente con el objeto de sumergirla en un estado de relajación.

Kaeshi volteó su cara a otro lugar, no tenía ganas de ver la cara de su hermano mayor, pues por su culpa casi se formó un desastre.

\--Otou-chan, ¿puedo ir a peinar mi cabello de nuevo? - - preguntó Kaeshi pasando sus manos por su rebelde pelo a modo de arreglarlo.

\--Solo no tardes.

Naruto estaba al tanto de lo indomable que podría ser la cabellera de su hijo. Le recordaba el relato de Kushina. En su niñez, su madre sufrió también de un pelo rojo y grueso, sumado a sus rasgos le decían: tomate. Ahora mirando a su hijo, que era como un reflejo de ella, la entendía, cuando éste hacía un mohín si le daba aspecto de tomate.

\--Menma, ¿Cómo pasaste de ser un hermano mayor ejemplar a uno que no deja de molestar a su hermano pequeño?--interrogó, le confundió el repentino cambio de actitud de su hijo.

-Hermano mayor que se respeta le gasta bromas a sus hermanitos.

\--Hijo, por favor, no me salgas con eso.--recriminó, Menma era lo suficientemente maduro para pensar así.

\--Vamos Otou-chan, no puedo ser un hermano perfecto todo el tiempo, le estaría mintiendo a Kaeshi sobre mi verdadera personalidad, además estas peleas amistosas aportan a nuestra relación.--explicó su lógica, sabía que no dañaba a nadie con esa actitud, conocía muy bien los límites de sus bromas para no pasarse de la raya.

En la opinión de Naruto, probablemente Menma no quería ser como Itachi Uchiha. Unas semanas atrás, Sasuke le contó a Menma la historia detrás de la masacre Uchiha, la plática sucedió dentro del gran salón de la casa, a puerta cerrada. El Uzumaki no entendía ese repentino arrebato, era demasiado joven todavía, pensó que esa historia trágica se la diría a su hijo mayor cuando fuese un adulto. Tal vez la madurez que demostró éste, en el caso de Kaeshi, le ayudó a decidir que este momento era oportuno. Incluso Sasuke le comentó acerca de la personalidad que siempre mostró Itachi en su infancia, siempre sopesando pesadas cargas mientras fingía ser otra persona ante los demás, intentando proyectar la imagen de hermano perfecto. Probablemente Menma concluyó que a fin de tener un verdadero vínculo de hermandad, debía ser más sincero consigo mismo y con los demás, así si surgía un problema crítico tomaría una mejor decisión.

De pronto la bebé que Menma cargaba en sus brazos se removió acurrucándose contra el pecho de éste, definitivamente la calma la había invadido. Observando su respiración acompasada, sin ninguna dificultad ni ruido en los pulmones, el pequeño pecho de la criatura se movía hacia arriba y abajo marcando un ritmo tranquilo.

Atestiguando la tranquilidad de su hija, Naruto se relajó aún más, recuperando su buen humor.

\--¿Qué nombres has usado para referirte a las niñas?--preguntó el orgulloso hermano mayor, depositando un beso en la frente de la chiquita.

\--Yo solo he pensado en Himawari o Sumire, pero pues no importa las opciones, Sasuke ya eligió los nombres.--contestó acariciando el cabello de su hija. Luego depositó su atención a la escalera, Kaeshi se demoraba en bajar--Menma, tu hermano está tardando mucho. ¿Qué estará haciendo?--preguntó Naruto.

\--Estará ajustando los últimos detalles, no debe tardar, ya lo conoces, si su peinado no queda perfecto, no saldrá--encogió los hombros despreocupado.

\--Llegaremos tarde. - - murmuró, vigilando el pasillo por si había señales de Sasuke, si este salía de la cocina antes que su otro hijo, pondría su cara de fastidio y le regañaría por su falta de carácter ante los niños. Rogaba al Dios Inari que su segundo hijo bajara al recibidor.

Afortunadamente los dioses escucharon la plegaria muda del Uzumaki. El hermano de Menma apareció, con sus cabellos perfectamente arreglados, antes que Sasuke emergiera de la cocina con la otra bebé en brazos.

\--¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo, Kaeshi? - - cuestionó ansioso Naruto, tratando de disipar el nerviosismo.

\--Estaba buscando el collar que me regaló Tsunade-bachan para ponermelo, relajate Otou-chan, además regresé antes de Otou-san saliera de la cocina--respondió Kaeshi, en su opinión Naruto exageraba--¿No le tienes miedo a él o si? - - picó dibujando una sonrisa prepotente.

\--¡No me desafíes jovencito!, ¿Quieres que te castigue de nuevo? Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó hace una semana.

Kaeshi tragó saliva pesadamente, los castigos de Naruto eran demasiado severos, así que mejor no desafiar a la suerte de nuevo.

-Ya, ya esta bien, dejen de pelear. - - aconsejó Menma, quien se cansó de ser solo espectador - - Si ustedes empiezan a gritar esta vez, esta pequeña que tengo entre mis brazos se despertará, y nadie de aquí quiere presenciar la fuerza de su llanto ¿Verdad?.--advirtió observando el miedo y pesar en los rostros de su padre y hermano, de tan sólo imaginar que ese suceso ocurriera.

Los dos participantes se callaron rápidamente, los llantos de las gemelas eran legendarios, fuertes y prolongados.

\--¿Qué está pasando aquí?, más les vale controlarse--amenazó Sasuke andando por el pasillo, trayendo en brazos a la otra niña.

\--Típica discusión fraterna, teme, nada grave - - respondió Naruto tratando de leer la expresión del rostro del Uchiha.

Y es que Sasuke daba la impresión de estar a punto de reclamarle. Sin embargo no lo hizo, al quedar frente al rubio sólo dio un largo suspiro. Posteriormente dirigió su paso en dirección a Menma, posando su mirada en la otra nena, exclamó:

\--Es un milagro que con tanto ruido, no haya despertado.

\--Últimamente duermen como tronco.--indicó, viéndola con ternura.

\--Al menos están respirando apropiadamente y sin dificultad. Sus pulmones están trabajando correctamente.--habló el Uchiha con voz serena, algunas veces sentía que si lo repetía constantemente, las malas experiencias pasadas serían enterradas.

Parecían lejanas aquellas noches en donde él y Naruto no dormían, se pasaban la noche en vela vigilando que las recién nacidas siguieran respirando. Saliendo de su viaje al pasado, Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

\--Voy a colocarle el rebozo a Naruto--anunció mirando a sus dos hijos, comprobando que le prestaban atención, así que era el momento de transmitir sus instrucciones, agregó-- Menma, entregale la bebé que tienes a Kaeshi, luego tendrás que recibir la que sostengo yo, y repetiremos el mismo proceso de nuevo, a fin de que me ayuden con mi propio rebozo.--ordenó.

Desde que tuvo su primer hijo, el Uchiha se inclinó por emplear un rebozo, un método tradicional y paternal para trasladar a los bebés, muy usado en Konoha, en lugar del típico y moderno cangurero que se había puesto muy de moda en los últimos años. Un rebozo prácticamente era un portabebé de tela, consistía en un lienzo hipoalergénico, parecido a una mantilla, suave y confortable, que permitía cargar al bebé en diferentes formas y posiciones, ajustándolo al tamaño exacto del infante, brindando una posición firme a fin de que quede acurrucado contra el pecho del padre o madre.

Fue exactamente un rebozo el que usó Mikoto e Itachi, en aquellos ayeres en que Sasuke fue un tierno y adorable bebé. De hecho esta información la supo el propio Sasuke por boca de su hermano mayor años más tarde.

Sasuke ajustó muy bien el rebozo verde usando los hombros y cuello de Naruto como soporte, con la finalidad de distribuir el peso, y no provocarle lesiones. Una vez hecho esto, indicó a Kaeshi que acomodara con cuidado a la pequeña pasajera en el interior del "capullo".

\--Parece un guisante dentro de su vaina.--apuntó Kaeshi, juzgando el aspecto de su hermana dentro del rebozo, daba esa impresión.

\--Tú y yo también parecíamos guisantes dentro de una vaina, ¿Ya olvidaste las fotografías que hay en el álbum familiar?--comentó Menma con tono ameno en su voz, en respuesta a la observación de su hermano. Esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,un brillo jovial destellaba en sus ojos azules, no le molestaba ver esas imágenes de él mismo como bebé, pero intuía cierta incomodidad de parte de su hermano, la expresión de su rostro lo reflejaba.

\--No me recuerdes esas fotos embarazosas. No debieron existir en primer lugar--espetó con vergüenza, presentía que en un futuro esas fotos serían material de chantaje contra su persona. Las sospechas de Menma fueron confirmadas.

\--Fueron unos guisantes tiernos y adorables, parece que fue ayer cuando los llevaba en este rebozo--señaló Naruto, con un aire de nostalgia expuesta en una sonrisa en su cara, como si disfrutara de revivir los buenos tiempos. Asimismo le agradaba la analogía de "Vaina de guisantes", ya que si lo meditaba detenidamente, técnicamente sus hijos si se asemejaban a eso, cuando los arropaba con sus manillas para que fueran trasladados dentro de aquellos portabebés de tela --Kaeshi esos momentos debían ser inmortalizados, ya lo entenderás cuando seas padre--concluyó, aún conmovido.

El pequeño pelirrojo sólo rodó los ojos, era todavía un niño para captar el mensaje que le mandaba su progenitor.

\--Después charlan, tenemos una visita importante, así que muevansé- - cortó Sasuke con tono demandante, se había empacientado debido a la pérdida de tiempo.

En su opinión no era el momento ni el lugar, para levantar recuerdos relacionados al pasado.

Retomaron la rutina entonces, Kaeshi sostuvo a la otra bebé, mientras Menma repetía ese mismo procedimiento pero con su padre, el color del rebozo era azul, una vez seguro y firme, se depositó a la otra chiquitina.

\--Kaeshi tendrás que llevar la pañalera verde, mientras Menma cargará la azul.--ordenó el Uchiha, entregándole las maletas a sus hijos.

Con la familia completa reunida, partieron hacia el registro civil. A pesar de los años, seguían llamando la atención de los aldeanos. No era para menos, en primera, éstos estaban al tanto de la relación que había entre Naruto y Sasuke, al principio fue un escándalo para la sociedad, eran ¡Dos hombres juntos como pareja!, suceso jamás vivido dentro de Konoha. Y no era cualquier hombre quien se había declarado homosexual, ¡era Naruto Uzumaki!, actual héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, cuyo club de admiradoras se desintegró con la noticia. Sumado a la primicia de que el Uzumaki eligió como pareja a Sasuke Uchiha, ex ninja renegado y último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Fue el binomio perfecto para habladurías, en donde los aldeanos y consejeros, más conservadores, se rasgaron las vestiduras, convocando a manifestaciones en contra de esta "aberración". Afortunadamente la oportuna intromisión de Tsunade Senju y Kakashi Hatake apaciguó dichas acciones, exhortando a los aldeanos a meditar acerca de que la sexualidad y vida privada de un individuo no afectaba en nada los hechos pasados y venideros. Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto, aquel joven heroico y noble de siempre. Lentamente, el pensamiento colectivo reflexionó y dio muestras de tolerancia, pues sus líderes teníamos razón, quedarían como unos ingratos y malagradecidos, después de que Naruto Uzumaki les salvó el culo, dos veces, como para discriminarlo, de nuevo, el peso de sus conciencias todavía era atormentada a causa de los maltratos e indiferencia que le brindaron en su infancia al rubio. Cabe mencionar que, los consejeros, Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, instigadores principales del movimiento homofobico, renunciaron a sus cargos, en protesta a este sacrilegio, Tsunade sugeriría después que la razón verdadera fue retirarse antes de que Konoha se levantara contra ellos. Es decir huyeron como perros, con el rabo entre las patas.

Por ello, no fue de extrañar que cuando vinieron los hijos biológicos de Naruto y Sasuke, fue más fácil que la sociedad digiriera este nuevo modelo de familia. Sólo les confundía el hecho del embarazo del Uzumaki, sin embargo esta vez eligieron no inmiscuirse ni preguntar, solo aceptar los hechos con tolerancia.

La verdad sea dicha, uno que otro aldeano levantó algunos rumores, era natural no todos empatizaban con lo ocurrido, pero fueron los mismos aldeanos quienes los disiparon y controlaron, después de todo, no iban a perjudicar la reputación de su héroe.

Ayame, hija de Teuchi, se percató por el rabillo del ojo como su mejor cliente, Naruto, pasaba con su familia frente a Ichiraku, rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo, preocupando a su padre en el acto, quien fue tras ella. Cuando la camarera salió al exterior, el rubio estaba a punto de doblar la esquina junto a su cónyuge y progenie.

Ayame pronunció con potencia el nombre del rubio, esta acción llamó a atención de las personas que cruzaban por la avenida. El Uzumaki alcanzó a oír que alguien proclamó su nombre, instintivamente volteó a todas direcciones buscando al autor de ese llamado. Entonces la halló, descubriendo la presencia de Ayame en la calle, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica aprovechó la oportunidad. Juntó sus manos alrededor de su boca, a modo de megáfono y exclamó:

\--¡Hola Naruto!,--el susodicho le devolvió el gesto, agitando su mano --¡Estamos esperando ansiosamente tu próxima visita, échate una vuelta por aquí, te extrañamos!

Esas palabras, que para algunos parecían simples mensajes de comerciante a cliente, para Naruto eran muestras de cariño que conmovían.

De pronto, Teuchi se unió a los gritos de su hija

\--¡Habrá ramen gratis para ti y toda tu familia, el día en que nos presentas a tus niñas!, ¡Ven cuando quieras!

El entusiasmo del Uzumaki subió enormemente tanto por la oferta de su cocinero favorito, como por el gesto.

\--¡Próximamente vendré a comer, lo prometo!--juró, haciendo con sus manos un megáfono improvisado igual al de Ayame.

Satisfechos por la respuesta, padre e hija vieron partir a su cliente favorito, lo contemplaban felices, orgullosos y nostálgicos por él, recordaban muy bien la vida tan difícil que le tocó vivir, luego de tanto sufrimiento e indiferencia, la recompensa estuvo cargada de júbilo. Ahora todo lo que no tuvo Naruto en su infancia, se le retribuyó al doble.

\--Otouchan, ¿Cuando iremos a visitar a Teuchi-ojisan?--preguntó Kaeshi, le interesaba mucho la respuesta, ya que era fanático del ramen también.

\--Muy pronto, en cuanto tus hermanas tengan su última consulta médica.--contestó, imaginando lo contentos que se pondrían Teuchi y Ayame al ver a las niñas, ellos no las conocían aún, el Uzumaki no les mandó ninguna foto, como pasó anteriormente con Menma y Kaeshi, lo hizo así a petición de Sasuke, hasta que no tuvieran sus nombres, a nadie se las presentarían.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Konoha, una kunoichi de cuerpo menudo, cabellos rosados y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, aguardaba en la entrada del registro civil, se trataba de la doctora Sakura, se notaba impaciente desde hacía dos horas estaba atenta a la llegada de sus amigos y sus hijos. La habían invitado con el objeto de ser testigo y asentar su firma el certificado de nacimiento, no pudo negar el honor de participar en ese evento tan especial. Aunque tenía una jornada laboral pesada, siempre era así para los médicos, logró completar sus deberes pendientes en el hospital para presentarse.

En el instante que supo que Naruto daría a luz dos niñas, y fue invitada como declarante, estableció secretamente como meta impedir que el Uzumaki utilizara sus influencias con Sasuke, no permitiría que lo persuadiera para que le delegara el honor de ponerle los nombres a las niñas. Convirtiéndolas en sus nuevas víctimas. Y es que el rubio poseía un pésimo gusto para nombres, al día de hoy todavía no concebía que le hubiera puesto nombres de condimentos a sus hijos.

Y es que los significados de los nombres estaban relacionados con ramen. Primero, "menma" se les denominaba a los brotes de bambú fermentados en lactato, ingrediente común en el ramen; mientras "kaeshi" se le llamaba a la combinación de salsas y otros ingredientes que definían cada tipo de ramen. De acuerdo al ramen que desearas degustar su preparación variaba, pero eso sí, seguía siendo considerada la salsa base de este platillo.

Los encargados de contarle, acerca de los accidentados nombres, fueron: Ino y Sai, no sólo ellos se enteraron, fue la comidilla en toda la aldea, desgraciadamente en las dos ocasiones la pelirosa estuvo de misión, y lamentó no haber podido detener semejante acto, y de paso golpear a ciertos ninjas imbéciles a los cuales llamaba amigos. Uno por idiota y el otro por no oponerse. Respetaba que fueran los padres y como tal tenían el derecho de ponerle el nombre que se les diera la gana a sus hijos, pero existían límites.

Además por más que lo meditaba y le daba vueltas, no hallaba una explicación a una incógnita

¿Cómo Naruto le hizo para convencer a Sasuke y que no interfiriera en sus elecciones?

Poder de convencimiento no era posible, por donde se mirara fue una locura que no apoyaría el Uchiha a la primera, además conociéndolo debió oponerse en seguida, más no lo hizo, y no sólo ocurrió una vez, sino ¡dos veces!.

Tal vez lo sobornó, o más bien lo chantajeó, con algo muy valioso, que Sasuke tuvo que ceder.

Por eso temía que ese suceso se volviera a repetir con las gemelas y terminaran con nombres de comida, ahora eso solo pasaría sobre su cadáver.

Sakura abandonó su reflexión acerca del pasado al notar a la familia Uchiha/Uzumaki entrando en su campo de visión, venían caminando a paso lento, debido seguramente al esfuerzo que conllevaba traer a las niñas arropadas en los rebozos. Naruto fue el primero en saludarla alzando la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda mantenía contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé. Sasuke la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, como si fuera una leve reverencia, después de todo la pelirosa era una doctora, una persona de respeto, pero también era una amiga muy querida. Kaeshi y Menma corrieron en su dirección, a pesar de llevar cada uno un bolso lleno de cosas para el cuidado y alimentación de infantes.

\--¡Sakura-chan!--llamo Kaeshi aferrándose a sus piernas, sin darle tiempo a la susodicha a recibirlo apropiadamente.

\--Kaeshi, cariño, dame un poco de espacio--sugirió con ternura, el niño obedeció soltándola y retrocediendo un poco, la Haruno se agachó y rápidamente lo atrapó en sus brazos, susurrándole--¿Cómo estas?

\--¡Muy bien!, ¿y tú?--devolvió la pregunta.

\--Algo cansada, pero feliz de verlos. - - respondió, regalando una caricia en la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no estropear el peinado del niño.

Amaba a Kaeshi, era tan adorable y enérgico como su cabello rojo, aunque lamentaba que tuviera ese nombre, pero se alegraba que ese detalle no le provocará problemas de autoestima, ni afectará su personalidad activa y sus buenos modales.

\--¡Sakura-neechan!--clamó Menma entrando a escena.--Que bien que hayas venido.

\--Menma-kun, hace mucho que no te veía, has crecido.

\--Solo dos centímetros.--expresó orgulloso.

\--Ya veo, bueno tienes la carga genética que te dicta crecer rápidamente- -observó contemplando a los presentes.--ya estamos todos listos al parecer, Kakashi-sensei, está adentro esperándote sentado, dijo que estaba agotado por el viaje desde Suna.

\--Gracias por venir, Sakura-chan, aprecio mucho que esta vez puedas acompañarnos. - - agradeció Naruto, trazando una sonrisa zorruna.-- Ya veo, fue un viaje muy largo el que realizó, Kakashi-sensei

Verlo sostener a un bebé de nuevo, le dio un golpe de ternura a la joven médica, estaba feliz por el rubio y el Uchiha. Con el tiempo había aprendido a comprender sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que guardaba por Sasuke. Descubriendo que eran inmaduros y egoístas a comparación de los que Naruto le profesaba, y eso que el muy idiota, se dio cuenta que amaba al Uchiha, hasta tiempo después, luego de que todos prácticamente ya sabían que ya no era amistad lo que los unía.

\--No me lo perdería por nada, Naruto.--comentó devolviendo la risita. - - En las otras dos ocasiones debido a misiones e inconvenientes no pude estar con ustedes, pero ahora estoy aquí.

\--Sakura, así que al final pudiste venir, ¿pudiste dejar cerrados todos tus pendientes?--comentó Sasuke uniéndose a la platica de sus compañeros de equipo.

\--Por supuesto, ningún obstáculo me detendría esta vez, planifiqué mis misiones, quehaceres y horas de trabajo en el hospital para estar aquí--confirmó elevando su brazo, dejando su codo en el un ángulo recto, levantando en puño en señal de victoria--Además, ya les había fallado dos veces con mi ausencia, no iba perderme este acontecimiento de nuevo, Sasuke-kun.--declaró la Haruno contemplando a Menma y Kaeshi.

\--Sakura, gracias.--agradeció la atención de su amiga.

Pese a que no lo demostrara, estimaba a la Haruno, había aprendido a hacerlo, después de regresar a la aldea fue la única que lo visitó en la cárcel, mientras Naruto le tranplantaban el brazo prostético. Fue durante ese período de tiempo que crecieron como personas, ambos expresaron sus sentimientos sinceramente, disculpándose por errores cometidos en el pasado, y comenzando de cero, dando como resultado el nacimiento de una honesta amistad. Sumado a que apoyó a Naruto incondicionalmente en cada uno de sus embarazos y alumbramientos.

\--Ni lo menciones, Sasuke-kun, es un placer. ¿Puedo?

La Haruno se refería a descubrir un poco a la bebé que sostenía el Uchiha, la última vez que vio a las gemelas fue hace un mes, ella no era su médico de cabecera, sólo su médico familiar al que acudían en emergencias.

\--¡Que linda! - - exclamó, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada en dirección del Uzumaki--Cada niño que nace de ti, Naruto, sale con características tan distintas a las anteriores. Nunca repites patrón, eh. --le guiño un ojo pícaro.

El aspirante a Hokage se sonrojo a más no poder por unos instantes.

Sakura permaneció observando un rato a la bebé, está se despertó, abriendo sus ojitos.

\--Despierta eres más hermosa, pequeña. - - comentó admirada.

La niña con sus preciosos ojos color marrón chocolate, se abrieron en par en par, enfocando perfectamente a Sakura. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron al dibujar una sonrisa, y le daba los brazos a la joven médica, quien empezó a jugar con la bebé, tocando sus pequeñas manos con toques repentinos que las hacían reír a ambas. Resultaba muy fácil encariñarse. Finalizó el juego con una caricia suave en su cabeza, peinando la diminuta mata de pelo rubio dorado.

\--Entremos ya, es hora de darles un regalo a estas nenas. - - invitó Sakura, cediendo el paso a Naruto y Sasuke, quienes atravesaron primero la entrada, mientras ella accedía en compañía de Kaeshi y Menma.

El recinto se dividía en dos áreas: la sala de espera general, lugar donde se estacionaban los recién llegados con citas a una hora de prórroga; y la sala de atención ciudadana, en donde se establecía la fila de las personas con citas próximas a ser atendidas. Ambos espacios se hallaban repletos de personas, que no cabía ya ni un alfiler, era difícil contar el número exacto o distinguir la cara de un conocido entre la multitud.

\--Parece que la temporada baby boom se resiste a morir. - -destacó Sakura admirando el panorama que no cambiaba nada, daba la impresión de que no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido y que la jornada laboral no bastaría para atenderlos a todos. Y es que desde que la Haruno llegó, el recinto ya estaba así de concurrido.

Después de la cuarta guerra ninja la tasa de nacimientos se disparó, asimismo también la demanda de adopción de parte de ninjas. Las estadísticas de padres solteros aumentó hasta empatar con el número de padres naturales. Parecía que estar tan cercanos a la muerte, hizo reflexionar a las personas y abriéndoles los ojos a lo corta que es la vida y las ventajas de compartirla con alguien.

Naruto viró sus ojos a la izquierda del salón, descubriendo la creciente fila de parejas sentadas con sus hijos, los mantenían en brazos o acomodados encima de las rodillas, esperando turno para comparecer con alguno de los oficiales del registro civil.

Sasuke a su vez observó la sala de espera general, algunos grupos de familias, se ubicaban de pie formando pequeños círculos, sus caras demostraban felicidad, presumiendo el certificado de nacimiento a los amigos y personas allegadas. Sakura posó su atención en la misma dirección que el Uchiha, entre tanta gente perdió de vista a Kakashi, juraba que la última vez que lo vio, se quedó en esa zona.

\--Es mejor que acudan a la área correspondiente, ya casi nos toca turno.--aconsejó una voz grave desde atrás. Era Kakashi, quien dada su cercanía, tomó por sorpresa, tanto a la familia como a Sakura, quienes pegaron un brinco del susto, moviéndose violentamente hacia atrás. A consecuencia de esta acción las gemelas se removieron en sus mantillas, quejándose por violento movimiento.

\--¡Sensei, no haga eso! Sasuke-kun y Naruto traen a las niñas en sus brazos, si lloran, usted tendrá que calmar su llanto! .--reprendió la pelirosa, colocando sus puños en sus caderas en una actitud y porte semejante a una madre que regaña a un hijo.

\--Lo siento, lo siento--se disculpó Kakashi rascándose la nuca, avergonzado por su travesura, pues no midió las consecuencias, solo buscaba pillar como en los viejos tiempos a sus alumnos.

Rápidamente Sasuke y Naruto confortaron a sus hijas, arrullándolas entre sus brazos, si tenían suerte esto sería suficiente para hacerlas dormir de nuevo. La misión fue exitosa.

\--Kakashi sensei, ha pasado tiempo.--dijo Naruto a modo de saludo.--Me alegra mucho verlo aquí.

\--A mi también, Naruto.--refirió, después giro su vista en dirección de su otro antiguo alumno, el Uchiha, quien le devolvía una mirada fastidiosa, no existía nada que lo irritara más, que importunaran a sus hijas. Hatake lo inquirió y comentó- - Una disculpa, Sasuke, no fue mi intención.

El Uchiha no contestó, sin embargo su ceño fruncido se relajó, con eso le bastaba a Kakashi para entender que estaba todo perdonado.

Sin más retraso el grupo se marcharon a la área de atención ciudadana, su cita estaba cerca de ser atendida. Solo hubo asientos para Naruto y Sasuke, dejando al resto de pie, estuvieron esperando en la fila por un tiempo, suficiente para que el antiguo equipo 7 se pusiera al corriente de cada aspecto de la vida de cada integrante. Sakura, como todos en la aldea sabían, inauguró junto con Ino, un departamento psicológico infantil dentro del hospital de Konoha. Esa sección se encargaba de lidiar con niños y jóvenes huérfanos con secuelas psicológicas debido a traumas o problemas familiares críticos como: violencia intra familiar o abandono. Las tareas principales de Sakura consistían en: curar heridas físicas, si se poseían, y armar el expediente con todo el historial clínico que recogía de la entrevista con el paciente, era el primer contacto; entretanto Ino se encargaba de canalizar los expedientes a los médicos especialistas del Hospital, y de enviar a los niños huérfanos a estancias infantiles seguras, manteniendo siempre un seguimiento del caso de cada niño, y si permanecía disponible para adopción o no, además de recopilar datos sobre su nuevo estilo de vida. Aunque últimamente con el embarazo avanzado de la Yamanaka, Sakura se estaba encargando de sus tareas, además de dar hogar temporal a bebés abandonados, por lo cual solicitó la ayuda de Shizune y con ello sacó de su retiro a Tsunade también.

Por su parte, Kakashi permanecía en su puesto de Rokudaime Hokage, ya llevaba 12 años consecutivos, y no contemplaba dejar el cargo próximamente, ya que la persona recomendada como su sucesor: Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba ocupado con su papel de padre. Ambos ninjas tuvieron un diálogo al respecto, el rubio fue enfático en sus actuales prioridades: el cuidado paulativo de sus gemelas, en esa oportunidad las bebés apenas tenían 2 meses de edad; además no quería perderse la infancia de Kaeshi, acababa de recuperar el lazo padre hijo, no deseaba arruinar todo el progreso que ganó; y por último, explicó que no iba a darle responsabilidades que no le correspondían a Menma, ya habían abusado mucho de su papel de hermano mayor, como para devolverle de nuevo ese peso de padre sustituto.

Asimismo, Naruto suponía que Sasuke no se iba quedar en casa por mucho tiempo, con casi toda certeza podía afirmar que permanecía con la familia a causa del estado de salud de las bebés, una vez que éstas estuvieran estables continuaría su investigación del clan Otsutsuki, con intención de proteger la aldea, y a su nueva familia, de futuros peligros.

En cuanto el Uchiha se marchara, Naruto se quedaría solo con cuatro hijos, tendría que utilizar todas sus energías para cuidarles, y educarles, hasta que Menma y Kaeshi fueran Genin, y pudieran valerse por si mismos, podrían turnarse la custodia de las niñas, pues entre los tres podrían sacar adelante la familia mientras Sasuke se les unía de vez en cuando. Por lo tanto, agregar un puesto de Hokage 24/7 a la ecuación antes de tiempo, resultaría desastroso.

Estas razones eran loables y justas, para Kakashi, tendría Konoha que esperar a Nanadaime Hokage unos años más. Teniendo en claro esto, Hatake eligió no presionar a Naruto ni recomendar a nadie más para el puesto.

\--Cita 801, favor de pasar al cubículo 5--comunicó un vocero electrónico con ese característico tono artificial y robótico.

\--Somos nosotros.--alertó Kaeshi, contento de no tener que esperar más.

El grupo acudió a la llamada, afortunadamente los cubículos de los oficiales eran amplios, capaces de contener a familias numerosas.

Chiaki Kazehaya, oficial de registro civil en turno, les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, estaba de buen humor, la llenaba de alegría y orgullo volver a recibir a Naruto, lo admiraba mucho gracias a las muchas hazañas que hizo por Konoha y el mundo ninja, estaba convencida que en un futuro sería el menor Hokage de la historia.

Era importante resaltar que Chiaki, fue designada por Tsunade para ser la única oficial en el recinto, que atendería los trámites legales y civiles de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Es por ello que ella tenía conocimiento acerca del régimen patrimonial del matrimonio que unía a Naruto y Sasuke, en el cual se demostraba que eran una pareja legalmente casada, pese a que ambos eran hombres, pues la misma Chiaki precidió la ceremonia. Y también fue la responsable de atender cada registro de los primeros dos hijos de la pareja.

\--Buenos días--saludó a todos los presentes, recibiéndolos de pie, como gesto de respeto tanto para el actual Hokage, Kakashi, como para el héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

A su vez Sakura, Menma, Kaeshi y Sasuke hicieron una pequeña reverencia, aunque Kazehaya fuera joven era una figura de autoridad y respeto.

\--Buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado, Chiaki-Chan? --correspondió el gesto, Naruto, hablándole casualmente.

\--Muy bien, gracias. ¿En dónde están las pequeñas damas, a las cuales les otorgaremos el honor de un nombre? - - comentó dulcemente, manifestando empatia maternal por las bebés.

Sasuke y Naruto avanzaron hacia la servidora pública, para presentarle a las nenas. Chiaki las admiró, con su instinto maternal a tope, se enterneció mucho verlas reposar tan serenamente.

\--Son hermosas, entonces,¿cuáles serán los nombres de las niñas?

Sakura clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en el Uchiha, aguardando que sus recomendaciones fueran mencionadas. Unas semanas atrás, el Uchiha acudió al consultorio de la Haruno, en busca de sugerencias en nombres de bebés. Según él, no era un campo donde fuera experto, sí había investigado al respecto pero ningún nombre lo satisfacía, así que le pareció adecuado preguntarle a una mujer. Sakura, como amiga de la familia, era la candidata ideal.

Menma y Kaeshi aguardaban expectantes, habían estado 3 meses llamando a sus hermanas con títulos y apelativos de flores, y ahora por fin escucharían los nombres reales, que fueron celosamente guardados. Por su parte Kakashi se hallaba curioso, se preguntaba si los antropónimos de las niñas, también se relacionarían con cosas banales, como la comida.

Al igual que la Haruno, Naruto concentró su atención en su consorte, la intriga lo carcomía, el Uchiha nunca le dio ni una pista en relación a sus elecciones, por más que le insistió.

Sintiendo la presión en su espalda de todos los presentes, Sasuke por fin abrió sus labios:

\--Sus nombres serán: Chidori y Kirin. - - manifestó con un tono de voz seguro.

Sakura parpadeó completamente desconcertada, esos nombres no eran los que le propuso a su compañero. Sus opciones sugeridas habían sido: Akiho y Nadeshiko. ¿Cuál era la razón del cambio?, estaba segura que a Sasuke le habían agradado, se le vio conforme con el significado de los kanjis.

Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible en exceso, quedo estupefacto por unos minutos, luego su ojo reflejó vergüenza ajena, comprendía a la perfección el origen de esos dos nombres pese a que Chidori y Kirin contaban con un significado común, "Mil pajaros" y "Jirafa" respectivamente, Sasuke no los seleccionó a causa de esa connotación. Hatake estaba acostumbrado a que el Uzumaki hiciera locuras, ya lo había demostrado con los nombres de sus primeros hijos, pero que el Uchiha hiciera lo mismo, resultaba inaudito.

A Naruto le dio primero un tic en el ojo, posteriormente entrecerró los ojos, analizando los nombres mencionados, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\--Oi Sasuke, esos son los títulos de dos ataques tuyos, ¿no es así? --resaltó el rubio, como rival, más que nadie estaba informado con respecto al talento en ninjutsu que el Uchiha poseía.

-Así es, quiero que mis hijas representen el poder de esas dos técnicas.--afirmó tranquilamente, sin ninguna complicación.

-Y te quejabas de mis nombres, Sakura-chan--ironizó el Uzumaki dirigiéndose a la kunoichi.

La pelirosa que ya había salido de su sorpresa inicial, captó el sarcasmo, después de todo, ella fue la primera en regañar a Naruto en cuanto a los nombres que le dio a sus hijos, una vez que visitó a la familia para conocer a los pequeños retoños, le censuró haber usado su gusto por el ramen y perjudicar a los niños.

\--Eres igual que yo, Sasuke, pésimo para esto de los nombres.--reprochó el aspirante a Hokage.

\--Mis elecciones tienen una razón de peso, la fortaleza y poder futuro de mis hijas--respondió acentuando el "mis" con un tono de voz fuerte--y no tienen nada que ver con ramen, como fue tu caso--contraatacó inmediatamente, no había punto de comparación entre sus elecciones y las de Naruto.

\--¡Teme! , los nombres que elegí disponen una base sólida, van relacionados con el mío.--defendió su postura.

\--Pudiste seleccionar otros, que no tuvieran que ver con comida, y contaran con una conexión a los remolinos como por ejemplo: Nowaki, Arashi, Sora o algo similar; perfectamente casaban con tu propósito.

Nunca se le ocurrió al rubio pensar en esos apelativos. Pero igual no iba a perder esta discusión, ya que le parecía injusto las reclamaciones del Uchiha.

\--¡Ahora te quejas, y me culpas como el villano del cuento!, si no mal recuerdo, estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio en hacer una competencia para escoger el nombre. Las dos veces accediste sin queja--aludió harto de las imputaciones.--Según tú, era más justo y estabas muy confiado en ganarme, hasta te regodeaste.

Está última revelación golpeó a Sakura, dejándola estupefacta nuevamente, se mantuvo inmóvil de la sorpresa que se llevó, se asemejaba a una estatua de yeso solo que ella si respiraba, sinceramente no lo podía creer, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían dos puntos pequeños, y su boca abierta formaba una especie de "O". Ahí se hallaba la respuesta que buscaba, que justificaba la pasividad de Sasuke en cuanto a la aceptación de que Menma y Kaeshi fueran los nombres elegidos.

¡Todo este tiempo se trató de una simple y mísera competición, en donde Naruto ganó!

La negación surgió en su cabeza, sus amigos no podían ser tan idiotas para hacer un certamen infantil en algo tan importante como su familia ¿verdad?

\--¡Eres un mal perdedor! Gané limpiamente ese derecho de nombrar a mis hijos--esta vez el Uzumaki destacó el "Mis".

Este era un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría ¡¿verdad?! Caviló Sakura todavía en su limbo.

\--Una vez lo hiciste y lo dejé pasar, Naruto--declaró Sasuke--pero en la segunda vez, me arriesgue, suponiendo que no repetirías el error, de haber sabido que elegirías mal de nuevo, no hubiera participado.

\--¡Pues no lo hubieras hecho, si te decepciona mi peculiar gusto!--chilló el otro.

\--¡¿Por que crees que te compré tantos paquetes de Ramen y Girasoles? Para que me dietas el derecho de elegir los nombres esta vez. Ya no iba a permitir que hicieras de las tuyas con las gemelas, si volvias a ganar!

\--¡¿Me compraste?, Y yo que pensé que eran muestras de afecto, eres un bastardo Sasuke!

Kakashi solo observaba la pelea, parecía un partido de tenis, si Sasuke soltaba un argumento, Naruto lo contradecía velozmente, sería inevitable que las bebés despertarán con tanto escándalo, había notado ciertos quejidos de su parte, sus padres seguramente se olvidaron de su presencia por el calor de la discusión, igual el jounin ya estaba preparado para escuchar próximamente los sollozos infantiles. Entre tanto Menma y Kaeshi también miraban el espectáculo, realmente ellos ya conocían el origen de sus nombres y juzgando el carácter competitivo de sus progenitores, no les impresionó enterarse sobre la competencia, además les daba igual, no sufrieron acoso escolar, tal vez se cruzaron con algún bravucón pero supieron sortearlo, utilizando los puños a discreción de las autoridades escolares.

Pronto el antiguo equipo 7 fue el centro de atención, pues no eran los únicos en el registro civil, habían muchas parejas esperando para hacer un trámite, y como el cubículo de Chiaki era abierto se veía y escuchaba perfectamente lo que ocurría en el interior del aposento, percatándose de esto Hatake decidió poner un hasta aquí, pero en ese preciso momento, la Haruno, saliendo de su ensoñación, se le adelantó.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!.--bramó al mismo tiempo que les daba un golpe en la cabeza a cada ninja.--¡Estan haciendo el ridículo, además están sus hijos presentes, quieren pensar en ellos!

Con ese grito final, el sueño armónico de las bebés se rompió. Los llantos desconsolados comenzaron, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que enfrentar la titanica tarea de calmar a sus vástagos. Mientras Sakura les observaba, molesta y sin ninguna convicción por ayudar.

Sasuke le fulminó con una mirada de odio, pero no dijo nada, con los años aprendió a no discutir con Sakura, ya no era la misma niñita sumisa que lo alababa ciegamente y le temía, con el tiempo maduro y se transformó en una mujer fuerte y testaruda. Mientras más la enfrentabas, más se aferraba a su postura, transformándose en una molestia mayor, una vez que se ponía furiosa nada ni nadie podía hacerla entrar en razón.

Sakura ni se inmutó por el intento de intimidación de su compañero de equipo, le daba igual que se enojara, ya no le perturbaba ni le mortificaba lo que pensará. Tenía dos trabajos: molestarse y contentarse y ahora ella era la menor de sus molestias.

Entretanto, el Uzumaki lamentaba el dolor que despedía el chichón en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que balanceaba suavemente en sus brazos a su hija para confortarla.

\--Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te pasa? Las hiciste llorar- - preguntó Naruto apesadumbrado, ese golpe le había dolido a mares, pero le moritificaba más tranquilizar a su bebé.

\--A mi no me culpes, que ustedes empezaron esto, yo lo terminé, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Fue inevitablemente que despertaran. Igual se lo tienen bien merecido, ahora atiendan a sus hijas.--exhortó la Haruno sin ningún cargo de consciencia, igual cualquier ruido hubiera suscitado el despertar de las gemelas, solo por que fue su grito ya la iban a acusar, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

\--Psst Chiaki-san--llamó Kakashi la atención de la oficial del registro civil--Será mejor que nos translademos a tu despacho.

La empleada gubernamental afirmó con la cabeza, agradecía la intervención de Kakashi, parecía que las divinidades hubieran descendido a su rescate, tenía los ojos vidrios y confundidos, los nervios y miedo la tenían poseída. Y es que durante todo el quilombo, la mujer estuvo confundida sobre cómo debería proceder ante un altercado entre ciudadanos, llegó un momento en que sólo se quedó con ojos que suplicaban mudamente que este conflicto cesará pronto, tenía fijos los brazos al cuerpo y mantenía las manos en señal de rendición, tratando torpemente sin éxito de transmitir tranquilidad a los asistentes, al final la impotencia de carecer de la autoridades sólida la puso nerviosa.

El daño ya estaba hecho, todos los presentes del recinto se enteraron de los escándalosos que podía ser Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, y si agregamos el llanto de las bebés, fue un espectáculo caótico. De igual manera Kakashi prefirió una retirada fuera de ojos curiosos y arreglar esta situación en privado.

Sin demora, Chiaki y los demás se movieron a una oficina vacía, los actores de semejante trifulca, Naruto y Sasuke, cedieron a las bebés al cuidado de Menma y Kaeshi, saliendo estos dos cargándolas en los rebozos. Kakashi les recomendó alejarlas del aparatoso ambiente que todavía se sentía entre los adultos, así resultaría más fácil consolarlas, pues todavía gimoteaban. Además Rokudaime ahora si iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas a sus antiguos alumnos, anteriormente no intervino en el conflicto ya que confiaba en el buen juicio de estos, y la situación se salió fuera de control.

\--¡Son unos idiotas!--repitió molesta Sakura.

Su declaración se retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la oficina de Chiaki, con el silencio de los asistentes y la puerta cerrada, el eco era más inminente. Fue una suerte que Kaeshi y Menma estuvieran afuera con las gemelas.

\--Calma, Sakura--aconsejó Kakashi, tocando el hombro de la joven. Esta se volvió hacía él.--Creo que ya manifestaste tu indignación.

\--Pero, sensei, es que...

\--No queremos otra discusión y que Chiaki pagué las consecuencias--comentó, posando su atención en la tímida y cohibida susodicha.

Sakura entendió a que aludía su maestro, los gritos de ella y de sus amigos provocaron un miedo e incomodidad en la joven oficial.

\--Lo lamento. - - se disculpó sinceramente la Haruno, haciendo una reverencia a la oficiales Kazehaya.

\--No, no hay cuidado--respondió la servidora publica, restándole importancia al agravio--Estamos ante una coyuntura difícil, si ambos padres no aprueban los nombre de las bebés, entonces lo mejor será suspender el registro y dar nueva fecha. Así tendrán oportunidad de meditar y seleccionar nuevas opciones.--sugirió.

\--Sasuke, Naruto,--llamó Kakashi, su momento había llegado, era indicado intervenir--independientemente de como se dio el origen de los nombres de sus dos hijos anteriores, eso es ya pasó y recriminándose mutuamente no borrará nada. Ya no importa, ahora actúen con responsabilidad y concéntrese en el bienestar de las bebés, ellas ya no pueden seguir sin un nombre, demuestren madurez como padres de familia que son, y elijan conjuntamente como se llamarán sus hijas.--reprendió fuertemente.

En respuesta al regaño de su sensei, los dos mencionados sólo agacharon la cabeza, sabían que tenía razón, debían que dejar de lado sus peleas y retomar el verdadero motivo de su asistencia al registro civil. En ese momento preciso, tocaron la puerta de la oficina, Sakura fue a atender, presentía que eran Menma y Kaeshi que ya volvían de su paseo, y en efecto eran ellos. Los dos hermanos mayores pasaron al interior del cuarto, tomando asiento, de inmediato, en un banco de madera ubicado cerca de la puerta, a fin de descansar un rato, entonces checaron el estado de las gemelas, las cuales estaban despiertas, entretenidas con su chupete.

\--¿Alguna opción de nombres que tenga alguien?--preguntó Sakura al contemplar a todos meditativos.--Reitero mis elecciones: Akiho (hoja de otoño) y Nadeshiko (clavel) . Soy agregada a esta familia pero quiero contribuir. ¿Kakashi-sensei? Ayudaría una aportación.

\--Persona equivocada, Sakura, no soy bueno eligiendo, empeoraría más las cosas, por eso nunca he aceptado ser padrino de nadie--se excusó apenado.

\--Si buscan alternativas de nombres para mis hermanas, Kaeshi y yo tenemos algunas ideas que me gustaría compatir--anunció Menma, repentinamente.

Inmediatamente el pequeño pelirrojo se giró en dirección a su hermano mayor, iba a proponer los nombres que platicaron durante el paseo que acababan de realizar.

\--¡Niisan no es buena idea!--intervino Kaeshi agilmente, sentado al lado de su hermano mayor.

\--Otouto, tranquilo, a mi me parece perfectas la propuesta que me comentaste. Ten más confianza en ti mismo.--opinó, no le veía el problema, si el nombre seleccionado por su hermano menor conquistaba a sus padres, se convertiría en un gesto filial hermoso uniendo a Kaeshi y las gemelas.

\--Pero...

\--Tranquilo, va a salir de maravilla, yo también anoté mi propia propuesta en el papel--expresó sereno, sonriendo ampliamente, transmitiendo ese sentimiento de tranquilidad, caminando hacía el escritorio de Chiaki, colocando un pedazo de papel doblado en la superficie, empujándolo con sus dedos con el objeto de que la empleada gubernamental lo tomará.

La oficial Kazehaya agarró el pequeño recado, al desdoblarlo, leyó su contenido detenidamente.

\--¡Me gustan los nombres y los kanjis que emplearon para escribirlos!--exclamó la joven. Rápidamente extendió el pedazo de papel a Naruto y Sasuke a fin de compartir la información.

\--El primer nombre fue idea de Kaeshi, mientras que el segundo yo lo elegí--comunicó Menma, con el objeto de que supieran la procedencia de cada opción.

Los jóvenes padres leyeron también las opciones elegidas por sus hijos, sumándose a la alegría de Chiaki.

Ajenos a esto, Kakashi y Sakura se acercaron al lado de los hermanos, entonces la pelirosa preguntó directamente a Kaeshi sobre el contenido escrito en el pedazo de papel.

\--¿Que esta escrito ahí?--preguntó.

\--Harumi y Narumi--respondió tímidamente con cierto rubor. --Como ha dicho mi hermano. El primer nombre se me ocurrió a mí, el otro fue idea suya. Utilizamos unos kanjis en específico para ambos nombres, por eso Harumi significa "Belleza primaveral" ; mientras Narumi esta escrito de tal forma que significa "Belleza floreciente"--desarrolló de forma concisa y clara.

\--¡Buena selección! Tienen mi apoyo, y...parece ser que sus papás se decantaron también--Alabó Sakura, juzgando el lenguaje corporal de Naruto y Sasuke habían tomado una decisión, ya que estaban conversando muy amenamente con Chiaki, buena señal.

La Haruno se emocionó al imaginar a esas bebés hermosas con esos nombres, sus manos estaban juntas en la pose de plegaria, pero en lugar de rogar ahora estaba así por la felicidad.

Kakashi mostró su apoyo acariciando las cabezas de cada niño, habían hecho un mejor trabajo que sus padres.

\--Está decidido entonces--empezó Chiaki su discurso con entusiasmo--Ahora, espero que el tema del apellido que tomarán las niñas no sea un nuevo ring de pelea--formuló un poco temerosa, no deseaba que se viniera una futura discusión.

\--Eso ya estaba decidido--anunció Naruto con afabilidad en su voz y expresión, transmitiendo un buen presentimiento a Chiaki.

\--Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes están casados bajo el concepto de una asociación civil, ¿Verdad?--cuestionó Chiaki, solo para confirmar la información que tenía a la mano, cuando Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, fue la respuesta afirmativa al argumento--Por ello entonces, legalmente sus hijos, aunque tengan diferentes apellidos, son considerados descendientes suyos.--expuso la oficial gubernamental citando con confiabilidad la situación actual del linaje Uchiha-Uzumaki.

Para el honorable registro civil de Konoha, debido a la consanguinidad de los integrantes se podría perfectamente representar una misma familia formada por clanes distintos, así que cuando Menma, Kaeshi o las gemelas contrajera nupcias la preservación del apellido era absoluto, el cónyuge cambiaría su apellido y no al revés, así los dos apellidos Uchiha y Uzumaki tendría descendencia directa.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, desde que nacieron las gemelas, el rubio cedió su derecho de preservar su apellido, ese asunto fue acordado desde que supieron que iban a ser padres de nuevo. Mucho antes del asunto de los nombres. El renacimiento del clan Uchiha, fue el origen de esta aventura, con la cual Kyubi ayudó, y por eso era necesario registrar el mayor número de niños. Con Kaeshi era suficiente para seguir la cuna Uzumaki, ahora en el porvenir, Menma y las gemelas serían los pilares de un nuevo clan Uchiha.

\--Así es--confirmó el Uchiha--Actualmente solo cuento con un primogénito, mi hijo, Menma. Y pretendo que así siga siendo.

Esta declaración sorprendió a todos. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, iba a pedirle una explicación, cuando Sasuke tomó de nuevo la palabra.

\--Hay muchas maneras de revivir un clan, con la descendencia que Menma engendre estoy más que satisfecho, en cuanto a transmitir los genes. La filosofía de vida por otra parte, la compartiré con aprendices.

Debido a esa declaración Kaeshi miró pícaramente a Menma, esa sonrisa tonta y mirada traviesa le transmitieron una sola frase muda "Esfuérzate niisan en el futuro, que Otou-san quiere nietos de tu parte". Menma lo fulminó severamente con la mirada.

\--¡Pero Sasuke!, ya no podremos tener más hijos, ¿estás seguro?--cuestionó Naruto, tomando del brazo al pelinegro.

\--Lo estoy, Naruto, sé que llegamos a un trato de que las gemelas llevarían mi apellido, pero no quiero que pienses que tuve hijos contigo solo por el clan Uchiha. Desde el nacimiento de Kaeshi dejé de pensar en tener hijos por ese propósito--manifestó quitando con suavidad la mano y preocupación del rubio. Lo tenía todo claro, sus hijos eran más que una línea sucesoria, era suyos y de Naruto, por tanto prefería que fueran Uzumaki.

\--Entiendo, y respeto tu decisión.--avisó el Uzumaki, la manera en que Sasuke le transmitió su resolución le dio ese sentimiento de conformidad. No valía la pena discutir ese punto.

\--Chiaki, procede por favor con la inscripción de los certificados de nacimiento.--pidió Sasuke a la oficial del registro civil.

\--Muy bien, entonces los nombres de las bebés serán: Harumi Uzumaki y Narumi Uzumaki.--clamó para asegurarse que nadie objetaba.

Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake regalaron sus firmas como testigos en la partida de nacimiento de cada niña, Naruto y Sasuke en calidad de padres, por último Chiaki Kazehaya como juez y autoridad competente. Y así quedó asentado en el libro de nacimientos de Konoha. Desde ese día Narumi y Harumi Uzumaki existieron para la aldea, e iniciaron sus vidas como miembros de la sociedad.

Con la misión cumplida, la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki y sus dos acompañantes abandonaron las instalaciones del registro civil. La hora del almuerzo se hizo sentir en los estómagos de Menma y Kaeshi, por lo cual Naruto invitó a Sakura y Kakashi a comer el Ichiraku, le parecía justo y necesario, era un acontecimiento digno de celebración con sus amigos más íntimos. Además era el momento idóneo para a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Teuchi y Ayame. Sakura y Kakashi confirmaron que su asistencia, no tenían otra compromiso, sumado a que compartir con la familia de Sasuke y Naruto los complacía.

El séquito llevaba algunas cuadras recorridas cuando el aspirante a Hokage identificó a Iruka Umino a la distancia, andando en la acera contraria, con un grito llamó la atención de su antiguo sensei. Iruka sonrió al reconocer al dueño que lo llamó por su nombre, caminando rápido a fin de reunirse con el ya numeroso grupo. Ahí fue cuando se enteraron que Umino había terminado su jornada laboral en la academia ninja y se disponía a buscar un restaurante para almorzar. No se decidía a que establecimiento acudir, pues ahora con el gobierno de Kakashi, los comercios culinarios progresaron mucho, volviéndose muchísimo más prolíficos.

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki se iluminaron ante la noticia de Iruka y no dudó en invitarlo inmediatamente a que los acompañará a celebrar, pues se encaminaban al mismo destino. Al principio se resistió, pues con él, serían demasiados, en su opinión era abusar de las buenas intenciones de Teuchi. No obstante su negativa se vio rebasada debido al instinto paternal que lo golpeó al contemplar los rostros inocentes y expectantes de los dos hijos de Naruto: Menma y Kaeshi que lo miraban con expresiones de "cachorro tierno", pusieron sus mejores ojos suplicantes, a la vez que fruncieron sus labios como un puchero. Un claro chantaje emocional, Iruka meditó que en otros tiempos si Naruto hubiera usado esta artimaña no hubiese caído, sin embargo ellos ninja maestro era débil ante sus "nietos postizos", razón por el cual terminó aceptando.

Así con un nuevo comensal, el grupo partió en dirección del Ichiraku. Naruto tenía presente dos cosas: primero no iba a abusar de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión pagaría cierto porcentaje de lo consumido por el sus acompañantes. Y segundo que no le iba a fallar al viejo Teuchi, cada vez que Naruto mismo iba al restaurante con un hijo en brazos, más allá de la comida gratis, el cocinero siempre conmemoraba la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki, su alegría y buenos deseos eran sinceros, así que lo hacía sentir muy bien tanto al Uzumaki como al Uchiha.

En cuanto Teuchi vio al grupo entrar en su negocio, le ordenó a Ayame que colgará el cartel de "Reservado" a las afueras del establecimiento, de este modo tendrían una velada privada. Y tal como prometió sirvió a sus comensales grandes tazones humeantes de ramen con cerdo para los adultos y dos tazones medianos de ramen sin carne para los niños, mientras las dos bebés fueron alimentadas mediante biberon con ayuda de Ayame y Iruka, este último intercambiaría lugar con el primer adulto que terminará de comer, al final fue Sakura quien lo relevó.

La celebración duró hasta la noche, en medio de conversaciones y muestras de amor de parte de Teuchi, Iruka y Ayame hacía las bebés. Por primera vez Naruto Uzumaki agradeció conmovido la fortuna con la que vivía, bendecido con buenos amigos, una pareja que lo amaba e hijos prósperos, no podía pedir más a los dioses.

Los años transcurrieron muy rápido después de esa anécdota, como si la creación del acta de nacimiento hubiera acelerado el tiempo, las gemelas fueron creciendo tanto físicamente como psicologicamente, siempre aprendiendo algo nuevo, retribuyendo lecciones de vida a las personas a su alrededor. Nunca les faltó amor pues estuvieron rodeadas de sus padres y hermanos mayores, quienes se lo brindaron, cada uno a su manera.

Así pasaron cinco años para ser exactos.

El sonido del timbre anunció que una persona esperaba ser recibida en la puerta principal de la casa. Dos pequeñas niñas con vestidos rojos, y largos cabellos rubios se levantaron a atender al recién llegado, ya sabían quién era, su papi Naruto se los comentó que una persona muy especial, vendría por la mañana.

Narumi abrió la puerta, mientras Harumi esperaba gustosa a su lado, en cuanto vieron la identidad de la persona del otro lado de la puerta, una sonrisa se estacionó en los rostros infantiles de cada cría.

Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, con 32 años de edad, su cabello había crecido tanto en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, que ocultaba perfectamente su rinnengan. Cada día al mirarse la espejo, se convencía que su apariencia asemejaba a la de Madara Uchiha, solo sin el cabello largo. Traía una capa larga azul marino que ocultaba el resto de su ropa.

\--¡Papá!--chillaron a una sola voz lanzándose a los brazos de su progenitor, quien las recibió con una sonrisa sincera.

\--¿Por qué abrieron la puerta ustedes?, me dijo Naruto que estarían Menma y Kaeshi en casa...--interrumpió su propia oración, ahí fue cuando Sasuke reparó en la apariencia de sus hijas. Tenían la cara maquillada exageradamente, traían encima un rubor rosáceo en las mejillas y un color rojo ladrillo en los labios.--¡¿Por qué tienen el rostro así?!

Pregunta tras pregunta.

Harumi fue la primera en hablar.

\--Papá, Kaeshi y Menma están en casa pero les dijimos que nos dejarán darte la bienvenida. Además...

\--...Papi detectó tú chakra, así sabíamos que eras tú el que tocaba la puerta--complemento Narumi.

El joven padre parpadeó sorprendido a causa de la manera peculiar de comunicarse que empleaban sus hijas, tenían esa manía de gemelos de completara frase del otro.

La revelación que hizo Narumi, desconcertó al Uchiha, era extraño que a estas horas de la mañana, Naruto estuviera en casa, seguramente había enviado un clon.

\--Ah, nos preguntaste sobre nuestras caras, estamos pintadas así por que...¡Estamos en haciendo un concurso de belleza!--informó de nueva cuenta Harumi.--Está muy reñido, ¿verdad?--declaró dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

La más pequeña de las gemelas asintió.

\--Así es, Papi está ganando. ¡Tienes que verla papá, esta muy guapa!

\--¡Guapo, Narumi, guapo!--corrigió.

\--¡Pero es una chica ahora, así que es guapa!--replicó rápidamente.

"Es una chica ahora" esa oración resonó en la mente de Sasuke, ya presentía las acciones de su "querido dobe".

\--Por qué no me guían hasta donde se esta celebrando ese certamen de belleza--sugirió serenamente Sasuke.

Narumi y Harumi estuvieron más que complacidas, sin imaginar las intenciones de su gentil papá, por que esa percepción tenían era amable pero fuerte, y más valía no hacerlo enojar porque parecía un ogro del trueno.

Sasuke se quitó la capa, colgándola en el perchero del recibir de la casa, exhibiendo una camisa blanca de botones, tipo chaleco, que estaba cubriendo otra camisa azul marina de manga larga, completándose el conjunto con un pantalón negro.

Los tres llegaron a la sala, y ahí se topó el Uchiha con la postal que ya presentía que estaría puesta. Menma y Kaeshi maquillados con rasgos exagerados, sentados en el sofá mediano, mientras que el sillón pequeño se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, recién nombrado Nanadaime, transformado en mujer, había ejecutado el Oiroke no Jutsu, vestido con ropas jounin, sumido en las mismas condiciones faciales terribles.

Los tres parecían unos payasos de feria.

\--¡¿Verdad que Papi esta guapa?!--preguntó Narumi.

\--Si, mucho--afirmó en un siseo Sasuke, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza, vergüenza y pena sentía por los presentes. Podría amar a sus hijas mucho, pero jamás jugaría a eso con ellas. E Irónicamente ellas lo sabían, por eso no lo invitaron esa tarde a jugar como modelo, sino de juez.

Fue claro que el campeón del certamen de belleza fue Naruto, con su flamante maquillaje artístico y su jutsu de transformación, ganó el favor de las gemelas que también fueron jueces, Sasuke se abstuvo de dar un voto. Narumi y Harumi construyeron una corona de papel y se la colocaron en la cabeza a la hora "reina", entretanto Kaeshi y Menma solo observaban con sonrisas compasiva, y aplaudiendo penosamente. De los tres, su rubio padre era que más maquillaje traía puesto. Sombras azules eléctrico decoraban los párpados, un rubor rosado intenso entornaba sus mejillas, y un color rojo manzana encendía los labios.

Una vez acabado la peculiar competencia, las gemelas salieron al jardín a jugar con Shiro, su perrito de raza Shiba. Kaeshi y Menma corrieron como bala al baño, iban a limpiarse el rostro pintado, tenían planes para esa tarde. Kaeshi saldrían a cenar con amigos, mientras Menma iría con su actual novia al cine, así que tenían mucho que hacer por delante. Con los hijos fuera del camino, Sasuke aprovechó para ponerse al tanto con Naruto. Éste estaba limpiando su cara con una toalla mojada.

\--¿La niñera falló otra vez?--preguntó el Uchiha.

\--No, le di el día libre.--respondí todavía frotando su cara con el paño.

\--¿Por qué no mandaste un clon?

\--Sabes que no me gusta mandar clones para que jueguen con mis niñas, siento que les miento al hacerles creer que realmente estoy con ellas, además estaba aburrido y harto del trabajo, así que me retiré por hoy de las actividades laborales. - -hizo una pausa pues Sasuke lo miro severamente, como si desaprobara su indisciplina y irresponsabilidad. Coincidía en la parte de no engañar a las niñas, enviando clones a la casa solo alimentaba sus ilusiones de que su adorado padre Hokage estaba en casa compartiendo, y si el clon desaparecía de pronto, Harumi y Narumi sabrían que había sido una mentira la presencia de Naruto ahí. Las lastimaría aún más. Por ese motivo mejor tener una niñera, y no dar falsas promesas e ilusiones. Pero que Naruto descuidara su trabajo era algo en que el Uchiha no era estaba de acuerdo.

Al notar que su cara de severidad no se desvanecía, el rubio añadió:

\--Y antes de que me regañes, Shikamaru esta al tanto y deje cuatro clones en la oficina se encargarán del papelero de este día. Mañana retomaré tranquilamente donde me quede.

Con el rostro limpio, Sasuke observó como la apariencia de Naruto cada vez más daba aires a Minato Namikaze. Su cabello había crecido también, sobre todo sus patillas y los pinchos de su coronilla.

\--Además, quería verte--confesó el Hokage conmovido y algo ruborizado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\--Hoy nos íbamos a ver en tu oficina--señaló el Uchiha, sin entender la actitud del rubio.

\--Ahí nos mostramos como Hokage y Jounin, mientras que en casa podemos ser nosotros mismos, sabes a lo que me refiero--expresó con cariño, acariciado la mejilla de Sasuke.

\--Usuratonkachi,.

Esa misma noche, cuando Sasuke llevó a dormir a sus hijas pequeñas, después de un agitada tarde de juegos diversos, se sintió liberado pero feliz de convivir con ellas, después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa, estos momentos familiares los extrañaba. Tal vez era edad, pero le daba la impresión que el cansancio venía por partida doble cuando se trataba de las gemelas.

El Uchiha bajó al salón principal con el propósito de tomar una bebida caliente, le gustaba ingerirlas a las 10 pm, el sentimiento del líquido cálido llenando el su estómago era reconfortante. Cuando atravesó la sala, percibió la ausencia de Menma y Kaeshi, le desconcertó encontrar los sillones vacíos. Según sus cálculos, sus hijos adolescentes ya habían vuelto de sus paseos vespertinos hacía media hora, y habitualmente después de esto, se acomodaban en el sillón más grande con el objeto de ver televisión juntos.

\--Nuestros hijos tienen misión mañana, así que prefieren dormirse temprano.--notificó--Vaya juegos hacen Naru y Haru, ehh--comentó cambiando de tema y sosteniendo dos tazas de café humeante.

\--Están en la edad de las ocurrencias--concluyó, cogiendo una de las tazas que Naruto le ofreció, tomando asiento en el sillón más pequeño de la sala.

\--¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?--cuestionó, imitando al Uchiha, sentándose en otro sillón.

\--Un mes, estoy cansado de viajar, además extrañaba a los niños.--reveló con cierto tono agotado, por un segundo Naruto pudo jurar que Sasuke se vio más grande en edad.

\--Menma y Kaeshi ya no son tan niños. Ya ostentan los rangos jounin y Gennin.--apuntó.

\--Igual nos necesitan todavía. Las gemelas también.--expuso, tomando un sorbo a la bebida caliente, sentir el líquido llenando su estómago lo relajó.

\--Y...¿Que hay de mí, teme?--picó con ligero tono coqueto.

\--¿Tú me necesitas?,que raro, desde que eres el Hokage no me has pedido ayuda en nada--respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

\--¿Por qué no pones atención a mis señales, teme.? Mejor seré directo con mis intenciones de ahora en adelante--concretó, levantándose velozmente y acortando la distancia que separaba sus labios con los del Uchiha. Sin mucha resistencia, besó los labios de Sasuke con una pausa sensual, el tono de la caricia escaló en intensidad, abriendo ambos su corazón y boca.--Entonces ¿Me ayudarás con un problema que tengo?

Estuvieron así unos segundos más, disfrutando del contacto de labios, y de vez en cuando de una lucha pequeña entre lenguas. Hasta que la burbuja se rompió a falta de oxígeno.

\--Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por un nuevo bebé, ¿o sí?--bromeó el Uchiha entre pequeños besos cortos que le robaba al Uzumaki.

Naruto soltó un bufido que no logró concretarse en una risa, se contuvo para no reírse a carcajadas y despertar a sus hijos que dormían plácidamente en el segundo piso.

\--Definitivamente estas cansado, ya estas haciendo bromas, conozco un buen remedio para dormir muy bien esta noche--sugirió todavía correspondiendo todos los ataques que le regalaba el Uchiha.

\--Ya sé cual es, me encantaría probarlo además aprovecho en ayudarte con ese "problema".--dijo jalando el labio inferior del rubio, gesto que lo encendió, soltando un leve gemido.

\--¿Qué estás esperando? Si no tomas la iniciativa en este instante,--incitó, besando el cuello pálido.--Estoy dispuesto a hacerte mío en este sofá.--susurró al oído con voz insinuante, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

\--Hmp--bufó satisfecho tanto por el placer como por el desafío--Tendrás que esperar a una segunda ronda,

-No me tientes, teme, que soy capaz de arrinconarte aquí.,--advirtió presionando si entrepierna contra la cadera de su compañero.

-Eso tengo que verlo.

\--Compruébalo entonces, te propongo que el primero que arribe a la habitación será el que dé las órdenes en la primer tanda...--reveló robándole un último beso al Uchiha.

Permanecieron viéndose un rato, azul contra negro. Una sonrisa de prepotencia se apoderó de los labios de Sasuke, Naruto no tardó en imitarlo.

Como si este último desafío y ese gesto fuera el disparo de partida, los dos ninjas corrieron rumbo a su alcoba, consumarían su amor de nuevo, después de todo, fue ese mismo sentimiento el que dio como frutos a esos cuatro maravillosos hijos y un montón de experiencias grandiosas que atesoraban con ahínco. Para dos niños hambrientos de amor que perdieron todo una vez, valió la pena esperar la recompensa del karma.


End file.
